The invention relates to an internal combustion engine, and particularly to an ignition timing circuit for an internal combustion engine.
Spark-ignited internal combustion engines require a spark at the spark plug in order to ignite the fuel and air mixture in the cylinder of the engine. The timing of the combustion event is critical in the operation of the internal combustion engine. Particularly, the timing of the combustion event controls the speed and acceleration of the engine as well as the efficiency with which the fuel in the cylinder is burned. Various methods of timing the combustion event are known. In particular, it is generally known to make use of various engine operating parameters to time the combustion event. Such parameters may include crankshaft angle, engine temperature and/or cylinder pressure.